


Of Age [AU]

by incompletesinner



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incompletesinner/pseuds/incompletesinner
Summary: At 18 years old all responsibility is yours, but for Julius? He has much more to take care of: A secret to keep, a family to keep safe and a supernatural power to control.Includes: Inappropriate language, LGBT+, Heaven and Hell, supernatural creatures. If you're uncomfortable with any of these please press that back button.**NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH NOR TRIGGERING SCENES**





	Of Age [AU]

Prologue

 

It's days like these in which people start to recognise things they've never thought to notice, days like these in which people feel all alone, like they've never had anybody in their life at all and their whole life is a lie. It's days like these, nobody likes days like these. What particular event has occurred to make this happen you ask? Let me start from the beginning just like every other story. 

 

July the 5th 1993, Julius Pettenburg was born, in a tiny hospital room where his father lay sobbing happily as he took his baby boy into his hands, Julius mother was soundlessly asleep with her head laying on the soft hospital pillows, perfection was the one word that could describe those exact moments. Julius was not the first baby and most definitely not the last, in fact Julius was the third edition to the family, there was Caterina, Joel and Scorpius. 

 

They lived a very busy lifestyle, filled with new adventure and happiness, they were truly the epitome of a perfect family. Just a few weeks after Julius hit one years old and only 2 months after Scorpius was born a tragic event occurred, It was a stormy night and all anybody could hear was the thunder and all everyone could see was the shadows flickering as the lightning scattered across the sky. Joel who was 4 years old cuddled up with his 6 year old sister (Caterina) who knew very well that her close sibling was downright terrified of storms. 

 

Then once everyone fell asleep and Caterina had finally closed her eyes a piercing loud scream echoed through the house and everybody lifted from their beds scared to imagine what that noise was and why it had sounded exactly like their mother. Then Caterina, Joel and their father bolted out into the living room where their mother lay down in a pool of her own blood, lifeless and pale, for a few moments nobody said a word, they stood there deep in shock not knowing what to do but then the realization sunk in and like the realisation they sunk. 

 

Their father, the bravest man anyone had ever known tried not to cry, he stood there breathless trying to stay brave for his children. Then he saw it, a piece of paper just sitting on top of her body with tiny droplets of blood on it. As he read the note he quickly shoved it in his pocket making a pact with himself to make his children have the most normal childhood possible, so they would be safe.

 

CHAPTER 1: SWITCHED TO FIRST PERSON

 

It was June the 22nd 2018 and I awoke to my two older siblings yelling at each other, unfortunately that was the normal in our family, My little brother, scorpius, sat on the bed across from mine reading the latest issue of 'Psycological Daily' he was a big believer in those types of things, conspiracy theories, how the brain works, 'Psycological horror, you name it. I sat up on my bed still slightly (but still) annoyed about the disturbance of sleep, it was a shame their fighting had become such a regular, they always bicker about the most arbitrary nonsense. 

 

"They're fighting again?" I asked, Scorpius signed and slammed his magazine shut placing it gently on the table next to him along with his reading glasses. 

 

"Yeah, it's actually about you for once. Something about you coming of age and telling you the truth blah blah blah. Kinda sounds like we're in some badass universe where we find out we're superheros or something. I have in fact come up with some theories, most of them plausible but I cannot tell you, you know the rules" he winked and I rolled my eyes. The thing about scorpius is that he never shares most of his theories, he keeps them to himself, or in a diary locked up at the back of his desk. 

 

"Your rules suck, cmon just tell me! It's my birthday in a week after all and you didn't give me a gift last year, I will accept it as an extremely late present" I pleaded in hopes of him giving in. He never gives in. 

 

"Hol' up! I have you that card with like 20¢ in it. That was your gift you ungrateful monster" He snickered. We both sat on his bed listening to the bickering slowly die down before heading down for breakfast, it was a routine that my older siblings pretended they hadn't just been yelling, and it's routine that we pretend we didn't hear them yelling. 

 

"Guessing father is working again? Left without saying goodbye what an ass" Scorpius joked as he filled his chipped bowl with cereal, our father was a busy man, worked pretty hard everyday of every week trying to pay for rent, house bills etc. Ever since our mother died he found it quite hard being a single parent, he was never in a good mood when he's home either, from the exhaustion and pretending to be OK. 

 

Our family likes to pretend. 

 

"busy man our father is! We should be proud of our fathers efforts and efficiency rather than make jokes about it Scorpius" Caterina told us and we all nodded in sync. Our eldest sibling treated us more like her children rather than a siblings, it was a shame really. 

 

"Busy is an understatement" Scorpius whispered just loud enough for me to hear, we all ate in silence. I looked up at everyone eating, it was a comfortable silence, just enough quiet for everyone to think, for everyone to establish the conversation and to not make things too awkward. 

 

"What do you all think of fathers New job" Joel suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. Our father had just gotten a new job in which he couldn't tell any of us what he was doing as it would 'get him in trouble' I knew that Scorpius would have some theories and usually he doesn't tell them to us but when it comes to our father he happily shares. I think it's because we all need some type of closure.

 

"FBI agent maybe, or a secret spy! But judging by his lack of knowledge I doubt he could be any of those, so for once in my life I'm clueless!!" Scorpius told us and I groaned in annoyance, if he had no idea that means nobody was going to figure it out any time soon. 

 

"I think he isn't telling us because he doesn't us to stress too much, we have a tenancy to worry about him and his wellbeing and maybe he doesn't want us to worry?" I told them all, they all looked up at me. 

 

"I know Jul, but we have every right to be worried about him! He's depressed for Christ's sake! He's been through death, endless amounts of breakups and stresses more than he's supposed to. We're all worried about him" Caterina added to the topic. 

 

"I reckon we should talk to him once he's home tomorrow night, he should drop one of his jobs-" Joel started, then the door opened and our father stepped in with a small smile on his face, i knew it was fake, he lived in a black and white world, nothing for him was smiley. 

 

"Father! You're home... Early?" Scorpius welcomed him and pulled out the chair next to him with his foot, " come on, eat! I'll make you a bowl of cereal" 

 

"I should probably inform you all on why I'm home so early" He said and Scorpius stopped making his food to listen on the conversation. "I recently got a promotion meaning I can drop all my other jobs.. But there's a slight catch"

 

"Go on" Scorpius encouraged him, slowly moving towards to table with anticipation. 

 

"We have to move and unfortunately leave our house behind" That's when everybody went silent, this house was our childhood, all our memories and where our mother died. I knew what everyone else was thinking we can't move 

 

"are you insane!? This house holds pretty much every memory of ours!" scorpius shouted, we all gave our father blank stares as he looked down at his hands. 

 

"I'm sure that our new house will give us even more memories" Our father told us all, I sunk down into my seat, this wasn't fair. "I'm sorry darlings but this is for the best! I have a sturdy job, I can quit my other ones! We will be a family again" 

 

"Where will we be moving father?" Joel asked. 

 

"I'm afraid it will be quite far away, we will be moving to Australia, specifically Western Australia" He told us and Caterina stared at him in shock. I didn't blame her it was across the world from where we were now and quite a different environment too. 

 

"I've read a lot about Australia father and WA is quite possibly the most boring of them all, why can't we go to Sydney? It's a whole tone more interesting not to mention is has amazing ratings-" Scorpius began but our father hushed him. 

 

[Disclaimer: I live in WA so don't get offended, I've been here my whole life so it's kinda boring to me :P] 

 

"We're going to Western Australia no matter what you think Scorp. Julius?" Father looked at me and I sat up straight. 

 

"Yes father?"

 

"It's your birthday next week but I'll have to give you your gift after breakfast. I can only explain its worth on your birthday unfortunately, you can wait a week for an explanation, right?" he informed me and I nodded in curiosity. "And Scorpius, no theories. Your time will come" 

 

"Can't stop me father, you should know this by now" Scorpius smirked and a small chuckle escaped our father's lips. 

 

"We will be back, Julius, follow me" He gestured and I followed him into his room, he shut the door and walked over to his closet rummaging through his draws until he found a small vintage box, blowing off the dust he gave it to me with caution. 

 

I opened the box to find a ring, it had a symbol on it, the number 6 with 3 swirls around it and a flame, It opened and inside was a number, 3407, i looked at it with confusion, maybe I couldn't wait a week for an explanation. I looked up at my father who was sat on his bed. 

 

"It was made especially for you, but like I said, no further explanations until your birthday" He told me and I nodded and began walking out of my room, "Do not show any of your siblings Jul, I trust you to do so" 

 

"I promise father, thank you" I smiled at him and exited the room. 

 

What did the ring mean?


End file.
